primacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Nature
Emily Jane, also known as Mother Nature, is a powerful, but mysterious, being, as well the ex-wife of the Nightmare King, Pitch, the mother of the Seelie King and Unseelie King and the grandmother of Elizabeth-Rose. History TBA Physical Appearance Emily is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. She is described as being "a force nearly as ancient as Pitch". Personality Despite Mother Nature's apparent neutrality, Hectate remarked that she is quite unpredictable and not always kind, as indicated by the way her winds thwarted both Pitch's forces. When Mother Nature was child, she frequently disobeys her mother, who wanted her to stay at home, her father, on the other hand, loved his daughter's wild heart and turned a blind eye to her sailing around her home. Powers and Abilities |-|Seelie= * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Empathy: The power to sense others and even feel other fairies' emotions. * Enchantment: 'The power to manipulate love to a certain extent. * 'Telepathy: The power to access the minds of others. * Accelerated Healing: Like all fairies, Mother Nature is protected by magic that significantly hastens her healing process. |-|Mother Nature= As her name suggests, Mother Nature has control over the elements of nature. She can manipulate natural phenomena such as the winds and clouds, and cause hail and lightning. Her presence also imbues leaves, clouds, winds, rain, snow, thunder and lightning. She is also able to keep herself hidden while she watches people, but some, such as Hectate and Elizabeth, can feel her presence. * Nature Communication: Emily Jane is able to communicate with nature and she's able to get reports from different natural phenomena. * Animal Empathy: The power to empathize with animals. * Celestial Manipulation: Power to manipulate the universe with heavenly influence. * Elemental Manipulation:The ability to manipulate the elements. ** Classical Element Manipulation: The power to manipulate the four natural classical elements. ** Energy Manipulation: The power to manipulate energy. ** Cosmic Manipulation: The power to manipulate all cosmic forces. ** Molecular Manipulation: The power to manipulate matter on a molecular level. * Creation: The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * '''Enchantment: '''The power to manipulate love to a certain extent. See Also Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Faeries Category:Downworld Category:Ageless Characters Category:Pitchiner Family